Textile spools for the carrying of wound filament material comprise a hollow tube with large-diameter end flanges secured to each end thereof, and are known as jack spools. Such jack spools include a pair of shafts which extend from each end of the tube, and which shafts are adapted to be placed in means to provide for the winding or unwinding of filament material onto or from the hollow tube. The hollow tube commonly comprises a reinforced cardboard tube. After winding of a filament material onto the hollow tube, the jack spool, with the material therein, is removed and unwound. However, after a portion of the filament material has been unwound, the residue is often found to be tangled, and the present practice is to employ a sharp cutting knife to cut the residual or tangled filament material from the hollow tube, so that the hollow tube may be reused in the winding/rewinding process. After a period of use, the hollow tube, due to the damage inflicted by the cutting knife, must be discarded. Further, the employment of a cutting knife for the removal of the residual filament material constitutes a safety hazard to the user.
It is also desirable to have a means of quickly and effectively removing the flange elements from the hollow tubes so that the hollow tubes with the filament material may be kept or be easily removed for reuse.
An improved textile spool which is easily assembled and disassembled is disclosed in my copending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 582,716, filed June 2, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,526 issued July 27, 1976, hereby incorporated by reference. The improved spool described overcomes many of the disadvantages of the prior art. However, its use requires a spanner wrench, or other small hand tool, for the assembly and disassembly of the spool.